


Кто-то прошел по моей могиле

by EliLynch



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Призрак и Шепард не снятся друг другу. Зато им снится кошмар с одним и тем же сюжетом.





	

Я так удивилась, когда ты сказал в интервью,  
Что книгу мою прочитал,  
И так ею был потрясён,  
Что взял за основу сценария книгу мою.  
Жаль не ты её написал,  
Ведь видел такой же сон. (с) 

 

Он видел этот сон много раз, тот, как верный пес, поджидал Призрака за порогом осознанного, сжимал головной болью виски, нес в себе единственно верный посыл "Никогда не забывай, кто ты есть". 

Она видела этот сон впервые, разглядывала обстановку, чуть ли не принюхиваясь к воздуху, с настороженностью дикого зверька, которого пытаются загнать в клетку. 

Тихая церковь, сквозь разноцветные витражи струится тусклый свет, десятком цветов ложась на пустые, запыленные скамьи. Закрытый гроб стоит на постаменте у алтаря. Проститься с усопшим пришел лишь один человек. Женщина, что зябко поводит плечами, касаясь пальцами обшивки гроба. Призраку отлично известно её имя. Она является одной из немногих людей, чье присутствие еще может заставить его почувствовать себя виновным. 

Церковь набита битком, и Шепард откуда-то знает, что если выйти на улицу, то увидишь толпу не меньше, услышишь шум работающих камер и гул разговоров. С помоста у церковного алтаря вещает Удина, бросая умеренно трагические взгляды на серый гроб с откинутой крышкой, со всех сторон обставленный венками с траурными лентами. Шепард видит, как шевелятся губы советника, но не может разобрать слов. Она делает несколько шагов вперед, высматривая знакомые лица. Команда Нормандии сидит на первых рядах. Шепард замечает Тали, плачущую на груди у Гарруса. Плечи кварианки мелко-мелко дрожат, турианец осторожно гладит её по спине. Техники утешения безутешных универсальны для всех рас Галактики. Лиара сидит справа от них, не льет слезы, а застыла каменной статуей, комкая в пальцах бумажный носовой платок. За десятерых в этой маленькой компании, сплоченной общим горем, страдает Кайден. Шепард, проходя мимо, заглядывает в его глаза и видит в них квинтэссенцию мировой скорби. Шепард думает, что Кайден похож на щенка, который тонет в мелкой дождевой луже и тонет там исключительно по собственной глупости. Шепард часто бывает жестока когда речь заходит о чувствах Кайдена.  
А потом она видит Джокера.  
Без привычной кепки на голове и в строгом костюме пилот кажется ей незнакомцем. Но слишком родным незнакомцем, тем, чье настроение и мысли чувствуешь не разумом, а каждым нервом, которые оголенными проводами тянутся к чужой душе. С того момента, как она ловит этими оголенными проводами отголоски его боли, остальные присутствующие перестают иметь значение. В этом нет ничего удивительного, каждая влюбленная пара эгоистична и возводит стены вокруг мирка для двоих.  
Шепард порывисто наклоняется к Джокеру, одной рукой цепляясь за край скамьи, а другой гладя его по щеке.  
— Джефф, что с тобой? Чьи это похороны?  
Он никак не реагирует, смотрит в одну точку. Просто не видит её. 

Она всегда заговаривает первой. Красивая, улыбчивая, _светлая_, пусть даже это впечатление - иллюзия, причуда лучей солнца, играющих на бледной коже.  
— Здравствуй, Джек.  
— Здравствуй, Ева, — отвечает он, не указывая на то, что она снова назвала его чужим именем. Именем, которое ему давно не принадлежит.  
— Все еще не можешь отпустить своих мертвецов?  
— Или они меня.  
— Жизнь идет в соответствии с планом?  
— Идет достаточно неплохо. Для мертвеца.  
Он откидывает крышку и заглядывает внутрь гроба. Джек Харпер покоится там с миром уже много лет подряд, сохранивший и свою молодость, и свои идеалы. Призраку не пришлось предавать самого себя — только убить. Каждый раз во сне Призрак иррационально боится, что Джек откроет глаза, потребует назад утраченную жизнь, захочет занять законное место. Каждый раз ничего не происходит. 

Шепард подбегает к гробу и заглядывает внутрь, уже догадываясь, кого она там найдет. Молодая женщина без красных пунктирных линий-шрамов на лице смотрит на неё остекленелым взглядом, даже несмотря на сложенные на груди руки не выглядит умиротворенной. Шепард, которая считает себя живой, мимолетно думает о том, что из неё вышла очень недовольная покойница. 

Призрак чувствует, как у него останавливается сердце. Ненадолго, пропускает не больше десятка ударов, но этого достаточно, чтобы ощутить волну холода, прокатывающуюся по телу.  
— Мы ждем тебя, Джеки, — улыбается Ева Кор, а из раны в её затылке струится кровь, заливая светлые волосы. Он до сих пор помнит тепло этой крови на своих пальцах.  
— Мне некуда спешить, — говорит Призрак, прижимая руку к груди, и даже находит в себе силы, чтобы криво усмехнуться. 

Шепард чувствует жар, невидимые пальцы сдавливают её горло, как недавно, почти что вчера для нее, два года назад для всех остальных, так же сдавливал её горло сам космос, принуждая навсегда остаться его частью. Она падает на колени, судорожно хватаясь за гроб, а взглядом хватается за мертвую-себя, видя, как грудь фальшивой покойницы едва заметно, но мерно вздымается и опускается.  
"Я жива, черт побери, я жива! Остановитесь, посмотрите!" — хочет кричать Шепард, но получается только хрип, да и тот никто не услышит. 

Он просыпается и первым делом прижимает пальцы к груди. Сердце бьется. 

Она просыпается и ощупывает горло. 

Следующим утром они встречаются, чтобы обсудить исчезновение населения еще одной человеческой колонии. Обмениваются сведениями, остаются предельно сдержанными и сосредоточенными на работе. Все как обычно, только чувство недосказанности крепнет с каждой минутой. Это можно считать интуицией или мистикой, но факт остается фактом. Каждому из них хочется сказать: "Я знаю, что снилось вам прошлой ночью".


End file.
